


Actions speak louder than words

by littlemisssexkitty



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisssexkitty/pseuds/littlemisssexkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone on the island the heat and the rum is getting to the boys and its been a looong time since either of them has had any female contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hiskubus whose slash addiction is as bad as mine and I have to say I don't own the characters sadly Jamie does, and I am so jealous XP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets lonely out on an island. 2doc. Shameless 2doc.

Actions Speak louder than words chapter one

By litlemissexkity

Tags: 2d x Murdoc, plastic beach, Gorillaz slash

Summary: 2d and Murdoc alone on the island, the heat and the rum are starting to get to them.

This is for Hiskubus whose slash addiction is as bad as mine and I have to say I don't own the characters sadly Jamie does, and I am so jealous XP

Rated: Teen for Murdoc cause he has a very dirty mind and there will be sex later because its Gorillaz slash of course!

"So I got the vocals and keyboards done on Rhinestone Eyes and Broken is nearly finished and that just leaves the raps for the other artists and then we're done" 2d grinned, tongue poking lightly between his two front teeth as he lifted his bottle of Dr Pepper to his lips.

Murdoc blinked.

He had been miles away, concentrating only on those tiny hips, the bones of his ribcage, the way his clothes hung just that little bit too loosely over that skinny frame. His skin coated in a thin layer of sweat as was per usual for the heat of the island, and his tank top was almost see through. Murdoc shuddered and licked his lips; he looked so good, almost delicious...

"Ey Muds, you alrite over there? Ya aint goin crazy are ya? Well...crazier..." Murdoc shook his head coming back to reality.

"Shuddup dullard and get back to the studio before I set that whale on yew"

He glared at him and 2ds eyes widened as he turned and ran in fear, leaving Murdoc alone with his thoughts.

It had been a year or more on that island, with only a vast movie subscription to keep him sane.

Sometimes he went back to land to gain supplies and release some of his more primal urges, but then seven months ago they had found him again, shooting at him through the window of the brothel and he had had to run back to the sea barely succeeding in getting his pants back on. Murdoc stared at the calendar and counted, seven months, two weeks and five days...since...since. Urgh. It was a horrible thought, Him Murdoc Niccals, King of Gorillaz, Bass god extraordinaire having gone without sex for so long.

It consumed his thoughts and made him that little bit more agitated and angry, he needed release, to feel another human being, and it was getting worse day by day. Craving company before 2d had been shipped over he had actually snogged Robot noodle, just to test, to see if it would make him feel any better.

And of course the result was only a cold robot staring at him with its head on one side, un-moving, un-breathing, unreal, and Murdoc had hastily wiped its memory so at least one of them could forget his brief downfall...But why 2d?! Stuart bloody Pot for Satan's sake!? With his stupid Blue hair and stupid Big black eyes and stupid bony little hips that just screamed out for him to dig his nails into, and that grin and the way he sang like he was moaning... it was too much, almost cruel, as though 2d knew it... and was teasing him. But that couldn't be true could it? The Dullard couldn't tell the difference between Austria and Germany, how could he possibly make Murdoc Niccals, Sex God and genius crave him to the point of insanity?

Maybe if he spoke to him, asked 2d how he felt about him then he could figure all this out, but then there was no switch in 2d that could wipe his memory and if he did fuck it up he would have to take responsibility for his emotional decision...act or wait and talk...act or wait?

As he mulled things over, as if answering his thoughts, in the distance he heard 2ds screams of whale phobia and he decided there and then what he had to do. Murdoc grinned to himself as he went through his possessions and stuck a few vital things in a bag, condoms, lube a couple of films.

After all, he mused as he made his way down the elevator to 2ds room, actions did speak louder than words.


	2. Chapter 2

Actions Speak louder than words chapter two

By litlemissexkity

Tags: 2d x Murdoc, plastic beach, Gorillaz slash

Summary: 2d and Murdoc alone on the island, the heat and the rum are starting to get to them.

This is for Hiskubus who I adore ^^

Rated: Teen for 2d's dirty thoughts and badly written sex mwhahahahahaha XP

2d finished the bottle of rum at a leisurely pace as he typed the final sentences into facebookchat.

"Night night ladies" the rum had made him that little bit too frisky and he grinned as he remembered the four conversations he had just had with the various women around the world.

This was all fun and good, but that last conversation had had a bad effect on the thirty one year old vocalist. Yeah, the girls were sweet going on about how they loved the new singles and Stylo video but they flirted like hell and this was rather painful when he hadn't been with a woman for over...four months, three weeks and a half hour. Considering the remarkable fact that he had had a shag at least twice a week since he was 23 going without for so long was enough to make him restless and that was never a good thing. God knows he had re-watched every "naughty" DVD he had hidden here he was even tempted to steal some of Murdoc's collection but the thought of jerking it to something Murdoc had previously defiled was enough to make him shudder.

2d downed the bottle of rum.

It was so good, so sweet as it slid down his throat and made all those worries of his go away, the anger and annoyance of being stuck on the stupid island with the stupid robot who just watched stupid twilight films on repeat and the stupid whale and that stupid, stupid, Murdoc.

Hmmm, Murdoc... the voice in the back of his head stated as he visualised the bassist. Annoying fringe, crazy mismatched eyes. Wicked grin, that horrible brain with all those evil and vile ideas... and that long, long tongue... and, oh, those fingers with long nails that 2d had often wondered what would feel like to have digging into his back, he was a bassist after all, so he should be good with his hands... and fingers...

2d moaned and then stopped. What?! NO. Just. No.

Watching Murdoc's films was one thing but actual thoughts about Murdoc? Shagging Murdoc?! Wrong. Gross. Disgusting. Vile. Nasty...naughty.

2d shifted his position on the floor, sweat forming a little on his skin. A walk, a walk would be a good idea, in the fresh air, it was just the rum talking, that was all...

As he went to open the door however he was caught by none other than Murdoc who grinned and pushed him back into the room.

"What?" 2d started but before he could finish, Murdoc had winded him, punching him quickly to the gut.

As 2d lay crouched over on the floor, struggling to breath from the pain, he barely noticed Murdoc lock the door on them and with a remote turn all the cameras off. As the pain drifted a little he looked up to see Murdoc glaring at him wickedly. He shuddered.

"Why? Wha do yew wont? I already did all the vocals! And the music! Wha more could yew possibly want from me?"

Murdoc didn't respond, just knelt down to the floor, pinning the struggling boy to the carpet and grinned, before licking along his shoulder to his ear and biting the lobe.

2d moaned uncontrollably at the sheer bliss of feeling someone else touch him, and Murdoc laughed, deciding to heat things up a little by moving his hips forward and grinding against the skinny vocalist causing a wonderful reaction off 2d as he moaned and arched his back, his cheeks blushing furiously.

"It gets lonely here doesn't it? You get that ache, that need to feel someone again" Murdoc whispered in his ear. "Yew be a good boy dullard, and don't make too much of a ruckus and ill cure that ache for you," 2d looked into his eyes and the bassist laughed "What you think I haven't noticed mate? You're as horny as I am, and that's saying somethin..." 2d blinked.

No. Murdoc and him. No, anyone but that awful c*** who had brought him here in the first place, drugged him up, locked him up with that whale... and beat him countless times in the past..

But those hips, and that tongue, running along his neck...

Sensible thoughts left the singers brain as he let go of sanity and decided, just this once to fulfil his most primal urges...

He took Murdoc by surprise, pushing upwards and claiming the bassist's mouth as his own, his tongue twirling over Murdoc's own long one, his pianist fingers gripping tightly into Murdoc's back and pulling him down, closer, grinding back into that wonderful friction. Murdoc grunted slightly, oh god he was good... better than the bassist had imagined.

They stayed like that, kissing, and testing, until the pace quickened and 2d wrapped his legs around Murdoc's back, moaning into his mouth and Murdoc couldn't take it anymore. Biting down onto 2ds neck, breaking the skin as he came and 2d shuddered against him gasping for breath, his nails scratching under the bassist's shirt.

They stayed like that, catching their breath before looking at each other and laughing slightly. 2d blushed a little looking down at their now rather dirtied jeans. "Erm. We're gonna need some clean pants..."

Murdoc laughed leaning down to kiss his singer again.


End file.
